


【授权翻译】Home

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even's POV, Family Issues, M/M, Post-Canon, Tumblr Prompt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: 来自汤不热的梗:“在一次争吵后，Even告诉Isak他要‘回家’之后准备去他爸妈那里过周末，老实说，Isak可能对父母的房子是家以外的家的概念并不熟悉，他认为Even相信:他们的公寓对他来说不再是他的家了。”
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen





	【授权翻译】Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078833) by [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways). 



> 这是个温馨的小短篇。

他们吵了一架。不是特别大的争吵，但Even认为他们都需要一段时间单独冷静，而在他们狭窄的小公寓里是 _不_ 行的。

所以他告诉Isak:他当天晚上要去他爸妈那里暂住一晚明天回来。

挺伤心的，像那样离开Isak。他们很早之前就约定好不要带着情绪回床上睡觉，但他们没有确定过不在一起睡觉的事情。十几岁的情绪来得也快去得也快，不过，Even知道争吵之后还待在对方身边，只会不可避免地带来更多的争吵，只会把这件事拖长得不到解决。

于是他主动了。

他一出去就感觉冷静多了，让他更确定他的计划是个明智之举。

他走进门的那一刻他妈妈看起来很焦急，但当他将事情全盘托出后，她表扬他做事很成熟。和他爸妈待在一起的感觉很好，他感觉他已经好多年没见过他们了，虽然他知道距离上一次他们在一起可能也只过了几个星期。

他妈妈在她办公室和他闲聊的时候他的电话震动起来，Eskild的名字出现在短信的开头，Even本来打算忽视掉它，直到Isak的名字引起了他的注意，然后他飞快地点开了，他突然想起 _Eskild_ 仍然是Isak在医院的近亲。

Eskild(19.48)

你吵完架就走了？？？

Isak刚刚来了，但是他什么也没说

天堂里也有烦恼？

他不知道为什么，但他们吵完架后Isak去找Eskild的事让他觉得有什么不对劲。

Even(19.50)

我们都需要冷静冷静。我说了我会明天回来。

Eskild(19.56)

Isak看起来非常困惑

我认为你应该给他打过去，但前提是你冷静下来了。

他现在看起来没在生气了

这条消息显示出来的时候Even显得非常不解，他想知道Isak在困惑什么。他从他们的争吵之中冷静下来了，但是他不想让他和Isak之间有什么误会。他认为他已经说得非常清楚他要做什么了还有他什么时候回去，但或许Isak没听清楚？

他无奈地叹了口气，Even向妈妈找了个借口，去他的老屋子里坐了。这里目前被当作了备用房间，但Even心里一直把他当作是 _他的_ 房间。他舒服地坐在窗台上，按下了Isak名字旁边的呼叫按钮，想知道这通电话后会发生什么。

“Even？”几下铃响后，Isak接了电话。Even实际上能 _听到_ Isak脸上皱眉的声音。Even也懒得去拐弯抹角了。

“Hey，Eskild说你在kollektiv？”听到Isak发出一声恼怒的抱怨他忍不住小声笑了起来。

“该死的，就不能让我平静地发泄么？”Isak气呼呼地说。

“他说你为什么事情困惑了？我认为我刚才已经说得非常明白了，我今晚去我爸妈那儿住？ _只是_ 今晚。”Even强调道，他希望Isak能松一口气说他以为Even要永远地离开他了，他完全误会了——

“我知道。”Isak安静地说，完全让Even猝不及防。

“你……知道？”Even重复道。“那你在困惑什么？”现在该轮到他皱眉了。Isak什么也没说，Even知道：如果他现在尝试着去催促Isak，那么他就会拒不开口，永远不会说是什么在烦扰他了。Isak还是在纠结要不要说出他真实的感受和想法，Even不想吓到他，但是该死的，他只想知道他做了什么。

“Is？”现在已经过去几分钟了，Even开始想电话会不会已经挂断了。他刚准备把电话拿开来检查屏幕就听见了Isak深吸了一口气。

“你—说你今晚要回家住一晚。”Isak的声音太小了，Even快要听不见了。

“是的？”

“我只是——你不把 _我们的_ 地方当作家吗？”在又一分钟痛苦的等待后Isak发问了。当问题最终出现时，Even的心在胸腔里疼痛地紧缩起来。

“当然不是了，宝贝。我不是那个意思。”他连忙道歉。“但你爸妈的房子一直都是你家以外的家，你知道吗？”Even在还没说完这句话就意识到了自己的错误，他想用全力把头往墙上撞，因为他说了如此难以置信的蠢话。

“不，我不知道。”Isak感觉他的情绪在沮丧和生气之间摇摆不定。Even感觉他插足进去让他比刚才要难受十倍。“明天见。”Even在可以作出反应之前Isak就把电话挂断了，留下他听对面死一般的沉寂。

好吧。

他搞砸了，不是吗？

***

Even在第二天午饭的时候回家了，他完全从他们的争吵中冷静下来了，但是愧疚咀嚼着他的胃。他进去的时候能听到Isak走动的声音，但通过飞快地一瞥显示着Isak也没回来多久。

Even在走进休息室之前，深呼吸了一下来稳定他的神经，想知道他头脑清醒的绝妙机会怎么会被他们中的一个说错话搞泡汤。Isak看到Even的时候，Even情不自禁注意到他的嘴唇在颤抖，然后他抿紧了嘴唇走回去换他们的床单。

“Babe......对不起。那些话没经过我的脑子。”Even和他道歉，他再次跳过了闲聊。他可以透过Isak的衬衫看到他背上肌肉紧张的样子以及他的肩膀防御地耸起。

“这是很正常的说法。”Isak想通过耸肩表示这没什么，但是他的动作太僵硬让Even怀疑这是否是随意的。

“是的，但是我应该记得你是否有过‘正常的’家庭生活。”Even做了一个引号手势，即使当时Isak是背对着他的。

“是的，我没有。”Isak僵硬地回复道。Even的心脏在他胸腔里跳得飞快;他需要做点还是说点什么才能让Isak理解呢？“但不是要你记住，这就是我的生活状态。忘了这件事吧。”Isak终于— _终于_ —转过来看Even了，他脸上受伤的表情像玻璃一样划伤了Even。

“好吧，baby，如你所愿。”Even点了点头。很明显，他现在给他男朋友造成压力了，所以他不会再继续说了。几乎还没有一秒的时间，Isak就从房间另一头走过来把脸埋在Even胸前，用他坚实的臂膀紧紧地搂住Even的腰。

这里。

_这里_ 就是Even的家。

***

还没等到那晚他们在床上相拥而眠的时候Isak终于向他敞开了心扉。

“我忘了。”Isak说得非常轻，Even都差点没听见，就像那晚那通电话一样。

“忘了？”

“我忘了大部分人把他们的家看作一个家而不是一个逃避的地方。”Isak的手指紧紧地拽着Even年前的衬衫，Even觉得Isak或许感受到了，他的心因为听到这些话碎裂了。

“所以当你说……你说的话，让我开始考虑所有我可能错过的东西——我不知道。光是想想我的脑子就一片混乱了。”Isak的声音听起来可疑的厚，Even知道最好别马上去看。

“家庭注定 _成为_ 你离家以外的家，我的不是但你的是，我想直到昨天我都没有意识到这件事让我有多烦恼。”Isak当然对此嗤之以鼻，Even庆幸他做到了。

“过来。”他把Isak拉得不能再近，让Isak困倦的身体躺在他的之上，他们身上都盖着毛毯和羽绒被，用他的双手描摹着Isak那张漂亮的脸。

“你的家人配不上你，Isak。我知道他们伤害了你，我知道你成长的环境造就了你，但现在家已经不在他们那里了。如今家在 _这里_ 。是我们。不再只是墙壁，屋顶或是邮箱了，是 _我们_ 。我的家在任何我们能到的地方。我的家总是和你在一起，因为你是那个拥有我心的人。没有心的房子永远都只不过是一个‘房子’而已。”Even没办法把视线从Isak身上挪开，被他可以看到的突然在Isak五官上闪烁的情绪迷住了。

“你真是一个大傻瓜。”Isak笑意朦胧，很明显想骂Even一句让他忽视他脸上非常明显的眼泪。

“我知道。”Even不以为意地笑了笑。“而且，我的就是你的，baby。我的家人爱你，他们总是会欢迎你来。那儿一直会有另一个Bech Næsheim的房间的。”Even调戏地笑了笑。当Isak的脸绽放出最温柔漂亮的微笑时，Even心中的大石头终于落下了，这感觉有点难以描述。

“我知道在有一天，我会成为另一个Bech Naesheim的，”Isak小声说，他的额头搭在Even的额头上。“然后我就永远不用再去考虑Valtersen的家了，因为我会忙着和我的丈夫建立一个 _崭新的_ 家，没空管别的了。”

这听上去难道不是件非常不可思议的事情吗？


End file.
